Object Attacks
The ability to release/use objects to various attacks. Sub-power of Object Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called *Item Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use objects to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications * Expanding Object Bolts: Project objects that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Object Blasts: Release blasts of objects in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release object blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of objects. * Object Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of objects. * Object Beam Emission: Release beams of objects. * Object Blast Attacks: Release objects over a specific target area. * Object Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of objects. * Object Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of objects. * Object Breath: Discharge objects from the mouth. * Object Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Object Cutting: Use objects to cut opponents. * Object Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with objects. * Object Pillar Projection: Project object pillars. * Object Spike Projection: Project object spikes. * Object Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of objects. * Object Wave Emission: Send out a wave of objects that repels everything. * Omnidirectional Object Waves: Send out a wave of objects in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit objects from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of objects that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release objects blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release objects blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of objects. * Zap: A tiny short release of objects to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations * Balloon Attacks * Blade Attacks * Candle Attacks * Card Attacks * Clock Attacks * Coin Attacks * Dice Attacks * Fan Attacks * Hat Attacks * Key Attacks * Literary Attacks * Needle Attacks * Paper Attacks * Parasol Attacks * Tape Attacks * Writing Implement Attacks Associations *Attack Creation *Attack Expansion *Bullet Hell *Burst *Clinging Damage *Combat Merging *Constructs Creation *Force-Field Generation *Hidden Attacks *Intangible Attacks *Invisible Attacks *Object Manipulation *Oversized Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement Limitations * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Variation Users Gallery File:Bookman_Northcrime.jpg|Bookman (D.Gray-Man) uses Compass of Spells: North Crime to attack with a mass of acupuncture needles. File:Sword_of_Kusanagi_Longsword_of_the_Sky.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) using Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky to use his sword to attack remotely. Raven's Object Control.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) File:Executioner_Makyura.png|Executioner Makyura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) uses Execution by Knives, a self-explanatory attack. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power